


Not Gonna Die A Virgin

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Gay Castiel, M/M, Sex, Thighfucking, cause that’s the train we’re riding, feelings confessions, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: After their disastrous trip to the strip club, Dean fears he’s letting Castiel down on his promise that the angel wouldn’t die a virgin. Fortunately, they figure something out.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Not Gonna Die A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It’s almost three am. I’ve unfortunately written porn again. And unfortunately, it’s for supernatural. Free me from this hell of my own design. Also I barely remember the episode even though I saw it like two weeks ago but it’s not important plot is fake and this is just porn

_There are two things I know for sure. Bert and Ernie are gay, and you are not going to die a virgin._

Well, it looked like Dean had been wrong on that second part. As hilarious as it had been, to see Castiel’s interactions with the aptly-named Chastity, it had resulted in them getting kicked out of the club and being asked not to come back. Despite Castiel’s apparent best efforts, Dean hadn’t missed the clear discomfort in the angel throughout the whole scenario. This was the first time Cas had ever been invited to partake in such earthly pleasures. Maybe women weren’t his thing. Next time… if there was a next time, he’d have to bring Cas somewhere a little more open-minded. 

When they got back to the house, Dean was still laughing. It reminded him of the kind of juvenile fun he and Sam used to have as teenagers, prank calling sex shops and bars and seeing what they could get away with. Sure, it was dumb, but that was kind of the point. 

Castiel’s expression had remained serious from the moment they had stepped into the club to the moment they got home. Occasionally there would be a flash of emotion, but Dean hadn’t seen one since they had left. Which was why Cas’s next statement surprised him so much. 

“There’s… something I must confess, Dean.” Cas said, as they entered the house. He paused as if waiting for permission. 

“What, did you do that on purpose or something? Doesn’t make it any less funny.”

“In a way, yes. And it likely will make it less funny for you.”

That was concerning. Was the angel gonna kill him for his sins or something? “What is it, Cas?”

Castiel gave him that stare, the one that he knew only ever happened because Cas didn’t know it made people uncomfortable. “There was a suspicion I’ve had about myself, and it was only cemented by our visit to that house of ill repute. And I knew, as soon as I stepped into that room with poor Chastity, that I wouldn’t enjoy my time there.”

That settled that, then. “So you’re gay. That… yeah, it does make it a little less funny, only cause I feel bad about dragging you there just to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Don’t feel bad. You were only doing what you thought was right. And that isn’t the whole problem.” Cas swallowed heavily, and his expression shifted to something that was akin to a mix of fear and shame. “The problem is, I’m in love with you.”

Dean’s heart stopped. “Wait, what? Aren’t angels not supposed to feel emotions?”

“That is correct, but I… I seem to be broken in that regard. Ever since I pulled you out of hell, I haven’t been able to take my mind off of you. It’s a real inconvenience when I’m supposed to be working. I worry about you, I care about you, I… desire you, all things I shouldn’t even be able to feel as an Angel. But I do feel them.”

It was, quite possibly, the weirdest way someone had ever come out and confessed their attraction to Dean. And Dean couldn’t say he didn’t find the angel attractive. He just tended to assume that everyone he met was heterosexual. “Well, that’s a lot to take in.” 

Cas nodded. “I’ll be going, then.”

Before the angel could disappear, Dean grabbed the sleeve of his coat. “Hold on, I haven’t said my piece yet.” After a moment, trusting that Castiel wouldn’t immediately teleport away, he let go. “Frankly, Cas, I don’t know what I feel for you. You’re probably the best friend I’ve got, and I sure as hell think you’re an attractive man. So, if you want, I’ll keep up my end of the bargain. Make sure you don’t die a virgin.”

A new emotion crossed Castiel’s face, this time being something close to confusion. “Please, do not tell me it’s another strip club.” 

“I promise you it’s not.” Dean took a step closer to Cas, grabbing his tie with nimble fingers. “I was suggesting that I take care of it myself. You’re not the first man to show an interest in me. I know the ropes, if you’re willing.”

Castiel eyed Dean’s hands on his tie, and examined Dean’s face. “I’m willing.”

With that, Dean took Castiel’s face into his hands and kissed him. He started off slow, not knowing the pace the angel would be comfortable with, but as Cas began to understand it better, he moved in with more ferocity. Cas was clearly eager, and Dean took that as a queue to do more. 

“Upstairs.” Dean said, his voice huskier than he had expected. “Bed.” 

The angel, in his most unnecessary miracle yet, teleported them both beside the upstairs bed. Dean was glad, though, because it rid them of the awkwardness of having to walk all the way up the stairs. 

Taking Cas by the tie again, he gently pushed him onto the bed. Had it been a normal night, both parties would have been completely nude by now, but this was special circumstances. He was going slow for Cas, in the event he might come to realize that this is a bad idea. As he moved to straddle Castiel, Dean added, “Make sure you tell me if you wanna stop, alright? You gotta use your words. This is supposed to be fun, and if you aren’t having fun, I’m not gonna be having fun.”

“I assure you, this is as close to fun as I’ve ever had. Please, continue.”

Dean kissed him again, this time grinding their hips together in a way that showed Dean exactly how much fun Cas was having. A lot, apparently. Upon separating, he undid Castiel’s tie, tossing it to the floor. When Cas didn’t protest, he began to unbutton Castiel’s heavily worn white shirt. To his own surprise, his hands were shaking. The pressure was on, after all, to make it a night to remember. Not that his feelings were deeper than he thought, that couldn’t be it. 

Castiel’s bare flesh was soft, with a touch of hair, and no defined musculature. Dean found himself liking it, liking that Cas was still so normal despite being an all-powerful being from the dawn of time. He kissed down the angel’s neck, surprised at the way Cas squirmed under his touch. It was as if Cas was being overwhelmed by emotion, by sensations he was feeling for the very first time. 

With a slow hand, Dean undid the button to Castiel’s pants. He worked the zipper open before sliding his hand into them, smirking as Cas let out a small gasp. 

“Aren’t we… supposed to be naked for this part?” Cas asked, his voice breathy. 

“We’re getting there. I’m just trying to keep it slow, make sure you’re comfortable.” Dean nearly jumped as he suddenly found his clothes magically removed and carefully folded on top of the dresser. It was a little chilly, since of course the heating didn’t work, but that was motivating enough to get things moving faster. “I’ll get to it then.”

Applying some lube to his hand that had definitely been there when this started, Dean stroked Cas’s cock, slowly at first but picking up speed when he heard the sounds he was making. Cas seemed to be letting loose, a string of moans and expletives pouring from his lips. He didn’t exactly know how long it’d take an Angel to climax, but the sounds alone made him willing to wait. 

Clearly wanting to be a more active participant, Cas worked a hand up to the base of Dean’s head and pulled him in to kiss him again, rough and sloppily. Things were starting to approach Dean’s comfort zone, of a fast fuck with no consequences. The problem was, he was getting into it now. He wanted to drag it out. Wanted to savor it, if this night with Cas was the last sex he ever had. 

Castiel had other plans. When Dean had slowed down a bit, his arm getting tired, Cas gripped him by the shoulders and rolled them over so that Cas was now on top, his knee between Dean’s legs. 

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean moaned, realizing suddenly that there was nothing he wanted more right then and there than for the angel to be in control. Secretly, he liked it better being on the bottom. It was less work for the same pleasure. And god, if he wasn’t feeling pleasure now. 

“Is this not… good?”

“No, shit, it’s great. Do whatever you want.” 

When Cas took both their cocks into his hand at once, Dean practically yowled. Cas applied a little more pressure than he normally would’ve to himself, and the sensation of an unfamiliar hand only added to it. But there was something about Cas’s grip, some sort of underlying power to it that almost made Dean blow his load right then and there. 

When Cas began to stroke, Dean was gone. He gripped Cas’s hips with enough pressure to bruise a normal human, and made sounds he didn’t even realize he could make. Cas’s lips came down to his mouth, his neck, his collarbone, wherever he could reach, each one pushing Dean closer and closer to the edge. 

“Mm, fuck, Cas, I’m gonna…” Dean couldn’t finish his sentence as Cas sped up, momentarily causing Dean to forget the English language. All he knew was sensation, the feeling of the angel’s dick against his, of his fingers moving rhythmically up and down them, of Cas’s hot, heavy breaths on his neck. 

Quiet, nearly drowned out by the sound of their bodies moving in unison, Cas muttered, “Dean… Dean…” 

It was enough to push Dean over the edge, shouting as he spilled into Cas’s hand and onto his own stomach. Cas froze, apparently not knowing what to do in the moment, so Dean reached a hand around Cas’s and helped him stroke himself through the orgasm. It was definitely one of the better orgasms he had had in his life. But it hadn’t escaped his notice that Cas was still hovered over him, hard as a rock. 

“My apologies,” Cas said, his voice suddenly deep and rough in a way that made Dean wish he were hard again, “As I’ve never done this before, I’m not sure how long it’ll take me.”

“Hey, don’t apologize. Everyone’s different.” 

“It’s… I need more friction.” 

Dean pictured Cas bending him over, fucking him in the ass over the hood of his car. And, as incredible as that fantasy was, anal was something he needed to be prepared for. That didn’t mean he didn’t have other options, though. “Would my thighs work?”

“We can find out.”

Dean turned himself over, propping himself up on his knees. Though he couldn’t really see Castiel from there, he could picture the angel lubing himself up. 

“Can you sort of…” Cas tapped the sides of Dean’s legs, prompting him to close them. It felt awkward, but any concerns about hip discomfort left his mind when Cas said, “Just like that.” And slammed his cock in-between Dean’s legs. 

Dean was on the verge of getting hard again, simply from the sensation of Castiel’s throbbing cock held in his legs, and the way Cas’s member rubbed against his own from below. When Cas pulled away and slammed in again, Dean let out another moan. 

“You’re so good, Dean,” Cas muttered, and Dean nearly came again on the spot. That was… new. But he had always rather been one for praise, and the fact that the person praising him while also slamming a cock in-between his legs was an _angel_ was simply too much for his poor libido to take. If there was a later, they’d definitely have to approach that. 

A few thrusts later and Castiel came, his soft hands leaving bruises on Dean’s thighs. Not that Dean was complaining. It was certainly the weirdest situation in which he had ever had sex, but it did not disappoint. He’d have this over an emotionless motel fuck any day. 

When Cas pulled himself out, Dean collapsed onto his side, breathing heavily. “Hot damn.”

Cas must’ve worked some magic, because all of the bodily fluids were now gone from the bed. Leave it to an Angel for easy cleanup. “You kept your promise, then. I will not die a virgin.”

“You better not die period. I’m so doing that again.” 

“Again?” Cas tilted his head. “I thought you said you didn’t know what you felt for me.”

“Yeah, well, I know now. And I know that you’re the best damn thing to ever happen to me, and that I don’t deserve you. So, if you’ll have me, I… I’m willing to do this. All of this. Hell, if we live through this whole apocalypse thing, I’ll take you out to dinner like what normal people do.”

Castiel looked frozen in time, as if he didn’t ever think he’d get this far. Dean stroked a hand up and down his arm. 

“Cas. We should try and get some sleep.”

“I don’t need sleep.” Cas said, but laid down anyway. 

“Then just pretend, because I do.” Cas was predictably still, like a plank of wood, Dean moved to hug Cas’s torso and nestle his nose into the crook of Cas’s neck. Though his eyes were closed, Dean could tell Cas was watching him. 

“I love you.”

Dean smiled against Castiel’s skin. The idea scared and thrilled him all the same. “Love you too, Angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea as a joke on tumblr and was like well. What if I actually wrote it. And then I did. And now I’m more disappointed in myself than anything. I just don’t think I’m good at porn and also I need to stop thinking about supernatural


End file.
